


Sabrina Spellman and the Witch's Suitcase

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy





	Sabrina Spellman and the Witch's Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skogkatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogkatt/gifts).



Sabrina magicked the last outfit into her little suitcase, and with a sigh, pushed it shut. Almost shut. Grumbling, she struggled with the latch, as loose sleeves - and worse, bra straps! - edged out between the sides.

The door nudged open. "Having trouble?" asked a voice from near the floor. The voice sounded like it might be helpful, or more likely, it might wander closer to make snarky remarks about said trouble.

"I'm fine," said Sabrina, stuffing the sleeves and straps back inside. "Just ... trying ... to ... get this ... shut!" She threw all her weight on the case and snapped the latch shut. "Hah! Sabrina one, luggage big fat zero!"

Salem groomed a spot on his thick black fur, then leaped onto Sabrina's bed. "You forgot your nightgown."

She gave a frustrated little scream as the suitcase chose that moment to pop open again and spit out her favorite shirt. Salem ducked just in time as she threw it at his head. "Hey, don't take this out on me!"

Sabrina sat heavily on her bed. "Sorry, Salem. I'm just kind of upset. I'm glad Aunt Zelda got this great new teaching job, but do we _have_ to move to England? I'll miss all my friends."

"And Harvey," he prompted.

"And Harvey," she agreed, sighing and trying to pack the suitcase again. After Jenny had left, they'd both stopped writing within a few months. That's what happened when you moved away. It had been hard enough losing Jenny's friendship. Now she was going to lose everyone.

"Look at it this way. You'll make new friends, meet new people, and maybe even learn a thing or two. Did you know there are witches and wizards over there who can turn into animals and back again?"

Sabrina looked up from her bag and frowned. "This isn't some crazy scheme of yours to try to turn back into a wizard, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, as a cat, I can get people to rub my tummy." He rolled over and showed her his belly plaintively. Sabrina ignored him. He rolled back over and started to purr to himself.

"What?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

"You were purring."

"Oh, just thinking. The last time I was over there, it's been years ago now, I met a beautiful witch. You know, she learned how to turn into a cat just so we could go out."

She stared at him. Yes, Aunt Hilda had dated Salem back in the day. _Way_ back in the day. But it was still hard to picture him as boyfriend material. "She turned herself into a cat because of you?"

"Well, she said she had other reasons," he admitted. "But the times we had! You're going to love Britain," he said, changing the subject or maybe not.

"It's a warty pig school."

"It's a change of scenery."

She tried closing the suitcase again, and then remembered her nightgown. She stuffed it inside.

Salem groomed his tail. "Have you tried a closing spell?"

Sabrina glared at him. Then she pointed her finger. "Stupid bag, you sit and mock! Close yourself and latch and lock!" The suitcase snapped closed with a perfect click.

"See?" said Salem. He jumped down from the bed and sauntered towards the door. "Hey, did you remember your hairbrush?"

He ducked out just as the thrown hairbrush smacked against the doorframe.

  



End file.
